


Never Have I Ever

by playswithsquirrelsss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drinking, Luke Alvez is a bi icon, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Reid's sexuality is undetermined, Rossi's mansion, Sort Of, don't do that children, drinking and driving, this is fictional, yea idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playswithsquirrelsss/pseuds/playswithsquirrelsss
Summary: Garcia initiates a game of never have I ever which results in some new information being brought to light.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. One

The team was celebrating an especially joyous ending to a case at Rossi's mansion. they drank and had some delicious food while exchanging stories. Playing never have I ever, however, was Garcia's idea.

"Does everyone know how to play?"

The entire team replied with a collective "no."

She sighed, "Basically someone will say something they haven't done. For example, 'never have I ever skydived.' So whoever has done that has to take a shot. And then the next person says theirs."

Rossi thought for a second before getting out a bottle of whiskey, "okay..." most of the team was wary, there were many ways this could go wrong.

"Okay! I'll go first, let's just continue with 'never have I ever skydived.'"

Matt and Tara each took a shot, "it was a dare," they said in unison.

"I guess I'll go," JJ thought for a moment, "never have I ever cheated on someone."

No one took a shot, which was a little calming, Rossi spoke up afterward, "Never have I ever drank before I was twenty-one."

They were astonished that considering Rossi's alcohol 'obsession' that he never drank. Everyone but he and Reid took a shot.

The game continued and got more and more intimate as they got drunker, Tara spoke up, "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender."

JJ, Luke, and Emily drank, it wasn't a surprise, everyone experimented in college. Right? they were surprised when Reid drank, his college days were spent while he was still going through puberty.

He looked around and changed the subject, "Never have I ever skinny-dipped."

Everyone but Matt and Reid drank. JJ asked next, "Never have I ever slept with someone and forgotten their name the next day."

Reid's face went bright red as Luke, Emily, Rossi, and Tara all drank. He literally could not forget someone's name, even if he was drunk. Spencer was surprised however, when Luke elaborated and said "in my defense, I was plastered and apologized to them when I couldn't remember." Reid's ears perked up at his use of the vague pronouns, he was sure it had caught the attention of the other profilers as well 'maybe he likes guys' he thought. To tell the truth, Reid had considered Alvez in that light on more than one occasion.

Now the team was exchanging some knowing glances, Matt broke the silence first, "Okay, okay. Never have I ever thought of someone on the team in a non-platonic way," he looked around expectantly, as did most of the others.

To no one's surprise, Rossi was the first to drink, after all, he was the reason for many of the non-fraternization rules. Then JJ, which was a little unnerving. What caught them off-guard was Luke and Spencer drinking again.

Garcia tried to say something but no words would come out, they were profilers, after all, it wasn't hard to put two and two together and confirm that Alvez and Reid had the hots for each other. Thankfully, Tara spoke up for the tech queen, "Guys I'm beat. Let's just pile into some taxis and call it a night."

"I'm very down for that idea," Said reid, rushing to his messenger bag and grabbing his keys:

"Reid what are you doin'?" asked matt.

"I drank the least of everyone here. I think a couple of shots wont impact my ability to drive too much."

JJ was worried, but knew Spencer could hold his own, "Just be safe and avoid dark or slippery roads please?"

"Will do."

Luke caught up with Reid as he sped to his car, "Hey, Reid would it be alright to ask for a ride. I don't trust myself driving."

Spencer couldn't just say 'no', that'd be rude and obvious, "S-sure," he gestured to the other side of the car, "Put your address into the GPS."

The ride was silent for the most part, about ten minutes into the drive, Luke spoke up, "Some game, huh?"

"Pardon?"

"Just that you learn some things about people they'd never bring up in a normal conversation."

"Y-yea. I guess."

Spencer pulled up to Luke's apartment shortly after, "Here we are."

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow, Reid."

"Yeah... See ya," Spencer said solemnly as Alvez shut the door and walked up to his building.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys tell each other how they feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, folks. Sorry, it's mostly dialogue.

Reid watched solemnly as Luke left his car. Why hadn't he asked Luke about before? The worst he could say was that he didn't feel the same way. 

"Come on, Spencer. Go talk to him." Reid told himself. He took a few deep breaths and ran after Luke before he could enter his building.

Luke was fiddling with his keys when Reid reached him. "Oh, Reid. Did I forget something in your car?" He went to check his pockets. 

"No, umm. I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay... Shoot."

"At Rossi's house... when you said you've had feelings for another team member... Can I ask who you were talking about?"

"Yeah, umm... I was talking about... you," Luke looked down bashfully and played with his keys.

"Oh," Reid didn't know if he was surprised or not. This was good, right?

"I hope that's okay."

"Yes, umm. It's-it's very okay."

Luke looked up, seemingly sobered up by the news. "Really?"

Reid blushed. "Yeah."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah."

"For a genius, your vocabulary is very sub-par," Luke joked.

Reid smiled. "So... would it be okay if I asked you out sometime?"

Luke smiled back. "That would be very okay."

Reid looked down at his hands to hide his blush. "Alright, well I'll see you at work." He waved awkwardly and turned to go back to his car.

"See ya," Luke said as finally opened the door to the building.


End file.
